Asiluga (Uber Rare Cat)
Asiluga is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Tales of the Nekoluga event. True Form greatly increases his range, giving him the longest range of any cat unit in the game. Cat Evolves into Asilan Pasalan at level 10. Evolves into Assassinlan Pasalan at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *Area Attack. *Evolved and True Forms have very long range. *Evolved and True Forms have a 100% chance to slow enemies (including Metal). Cons: *Very slow movement speed. *Expensive. *Extremely long recharge time. *Ridiculously low attack power for an Uber Rare. *Low health and has only one knockback. *Slow attack rate for his ability. *Slow effect duration is quite short. Strategy/Usage *Universally among the Nekoluga family, it's better to use its evolved form or True Form. *Like all other Nekoluga family members (except estranged cousins Tecoluga, Togeluga and Legeluga), this cat is meant to be used as a support unit. It is pointless to use it by itself; it has somewhat weak attack power and slow attack speed. With some powerful friends backing it up, though, it quickly shows its true value. *Asilan Pasilan is best used on a stage with plentiful fast enemies, such as Bore or Shy Boy. While slowed, the enemies will be unable to get into attacking range, and you can cut them down at your leisure. *Functions similarly to the Slow Beam. *The Slow Beam's presence in the game makes this cat(?) a debatable one to put in a lineup. However, at low levels, the Slow Beam is negligible in effect and the Cat Treasures (and Cat Combos, for that matter) only increase the effect of the regular Cat Cannon's blast. *However, the Cat Cannon and Asilan Pasalan, when timed just right, can knockback and slow enemies so that you can cut all of them down. *Its True Form, Assassinlan Pasalan, is like a less stackable version of Cyberpunk Cat. It has long range and similar damage, but lacks a blind spot. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents * Slow: Upgrades slow duration by 12f 0.4 seconds, increases 2f 0.07 seconds per level up to 30f 1 second (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Survives: Adds 28% chance to survive lethal strikes, increases 8% per level up to 100% (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Dodges: Adds 30% chance to dodge attacks, persists for 23f 0.77 seconds, increases 3f 0.1 seconds per level up to 50f 1.67 seconds (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Cost Down: Reduces cost by $20/30/40 per level up to $200/300/400 (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: Looks very similar to Nekoluga, due to Asiluga being one of its varieties. It has a very skinny, bony body, very large cheek bones, cat ears, scared-looking eyes and thick legs. *Evolved Form: Looks similar to Unknown Cat. It has regular-sized arms, massive feet, no neck and exceptionally long legs. To attack, it jumps straight up into the air, then lands on the enemies. *True Form: Gains a lot of shading on its entire body. Also adds bullet holes in its chest, and bandages on its arms. Has the same attack animation as the previous form. Trivia *Among Nekoluga family, its name Asi(脚, ashi)-luga already reflecting that its legs are the part that's abnormally long. *Assassinlan Pasalan has the longest standing range of all Cat Units, with 1,250. However, Hacker Cat still has the longest effective range, with 1,500. *Assassinlan Pasalan's name, description and design (most notably the bandages on his arms and bullet holes on his chest) are references to Kenshiro, the main character of the anime Fist of the North Star. Gallery asilugadescription.png|Normal form description (EN) asilanpasalandescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) assassinlanpasalandescription.png|True form description (EN) 168 normal.png|Normal Form description (JP) 168 evolved.png|Evolved Form description (JP) Ashiruga's Attack Animation.gif|Asiluga's attack animation Ashiran Pasaran Attack Animation.gif|Asilan Pasalan's attack animation assassinlanpasalanattackanimation.gif|Assassinlan Pasalan's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/169.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Yankee Cat | Kubiluga >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats Category:Cats with Dodge Attack ability Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Cost Down Talent